Users of mobile electronic devices are today and in the near future more and more relying on notifications from mobile electronic wearable devices, e.g. watches, wrist bands, components integrated into clothes, necklaces etc, for delivering information to the user. The wearable device gradually performs more and more interaction with the user, and also allows the user to interact with mobile electronic devices connected to the wearable device. In prior art, notifications to the user from the wearable device is generally performed by emitting sound signals, light signals or vibrations. Use of sound signals and light signals for notification may be the most effective way to make a user aware of an occurring event but it is under some circumstances not a preferred method for notifying the user, e.g. when the user is in a meeting or other environment in which such signals may disturb other people in the immediate surroundings.
To enable discrete notifications from the wearable device, the user can choose vibrations as notification method. However, having to incorporate an arrangement for delivering vibrations in a wearable device generally makes it bulky, heavy and the variation of the notifications that can be delivered by vibrations is limited.
There is therefore a need for a mobile electronic wearable device provided with means for providing haptic notifications to a user and a method for providing haptic notifications on mobile electronic wearable devices without adding unnecessary weight to the mobile electronic wearable device and that enables haptic notifications that are distinctly separable from one another.